What We Are in the Dark
by Osaru Sensei
Summary: Yang had finally tracked down Adam Taurus, the man who took her arm months ago. What will she do to him first?


**This is gonna get heavy. Buckle up.**

* * *

"So… you finally found me. Good for you."

Yang's crimson eyes scanned the vast darkness of the Valesian dock magazine, muscles tensing as she searched for slightest trace of her prey. She didn't have to wait for long as a slender figure broke free from the surrounding black, stepping into plain view, katana slung confidently over one shoulder.

"I've got a few things I owe you, Adam Taurus…" Yang spat, never taking her eyes off of the man in front of her. They start to cautiously circle each other. Suddenly Yang surges forth with a yell of anger, swinging at her opponent who easily sidesteps her charge and smacks her at the back of her head with the flat of his katana, sending her sprawling into a stack of wooden pallets. Thinking on her feet, she quickly throws them at her opponent.

"Heh, not for lack of trying…" Adam said mostly to himself as he easily dispatched Yang's projectiles. What he didn't predict, however, was Yang barrelling full force into his torso like a runaway freight train. Adam attempted to strike at her again with his sword, but Yang swiftly grabbed his arm with her prosthetic. The small, holographic head of Penny stared blankly at Adam's mask, her hue now a sickly blood-red instead of her usual blueish-green. Yang leaned in towards Adam's face, her crimson eyes fixed at the slits of his ivory mask.

"Months ago, you took my right arm. It's only fair I get to take yours. 'Eye for an eye', right?" She started to squeeze his arm in her grip, harder and harder. Adam screamed in agony as Yang felt his radial bone crunch under her fingers, soon followed by his ulna. Yang doesn't stop there though. No, no. He needs to _suffer_. Roughly putting her boot down on his chest, Yang starts pulling his broken arm upwards, finally dislocating his shoulder with a sickening noise. Suddenly someone threw their arms around Yang's neck and begun pulling her back as a familiar voice called out to her.

"Yang! Stop it! He needs to answer for his crimes! You can't kill him!" Yang merely growled and backhanded Blake into some shelves.

"I'll get back to you in a bit about your 'running away' issues, Blake… I still need to take down this bastard first…" She stepped down from Adam's chest as she spoke, dropping his dislocated arm with a nauseating flop on the ground. Slowly walking up above the prone White Fang commander's face, she lifted a heavy boot over his face as he grimaced in equal parts rage, fear and agony. She brought her foot down hard once. Twice. Thrice. Adam doesn't move anymore.

"Pathetic." Yang recoiled at the voice. A voice she knows all too well. A voice that's been haunting her dreams since she found out Summer Rose wasn't her biological mother.

Raven Branwen leaped down from the rafters of the large building, landing silently in a three-point landing that would've made a cat envious.

"I mean, come on. Adam Taurus? Blake? You're not even attacking the true core of your problem. You girl, have severe mommy issues. Not that I'd go so far as call you my daughter, mind you." Yang silently clenched her fists in seething anger as she stared into the black eye holes of her mother's mask.

"You can't even figure out why I left you. How _stupid_ can you be? I was _ashamed_ to have birthed such a weakling as _you_." That was the last straw for Yang. With a feral yell, she sprung forward, tackling the older woman to the ground. Straddling her mother's shoulders, she begun to ferociously hammer the hated mask with a rain of blows that would've turned a brick wall to dust in minutes. As the mask cracked, yang was met by an identical crimson glare as her own. Raven smiles coyly.

"Now _that's_ someone I could be proud to call my daughter… finish it." With an anguished roar Yang brings her prosthetic fist down onto her mother's head. As Yang slowly rose to her feet, she heard the familiar noise of a gun being cocked. She turned around to face Blake, who was aiming Gambol Shroud at Yang.

"Yang… please don't make me do this… please, I beg you…" Yang took a step forward.

"Yang, don't… don't." Yang's pace quickened to a jog. She felt the first round impact her between the eyes.

* * *

Yang bolted upright in her bed, her back wet with cold sweat. She was breathing quick, shallow breaths in sheer terror.

"Friend Yang? Is something wrong?" Yang glances down at her prosthetic, eyes squinting at the unwelcome source of blueish-green light in the otherwise dark dormitory room.

"Just a bad dream, Penny. I think I'm going to take Weiss up on her offer of that Atlesian psychiatrist she recommended though – think you can see if he has any holes in his schedule soon while I go back to sleep?" Penny tilted her holographic head twice as a nod before winking out and leaving Yang alone in the darkness.

She shed a single tear as sleep overtook her once again.

* * *

 **AN: Told you it was going to get heavy.**

 **This little thing takes place in-between** ** _Hand In Hand With Destiny_** **and** ** _Past is Present_** **, so Yang and RWBY are somewhere late-freshmen, early-sophomore year. The catalyst to the Yang/Raven makeup happened in** ** _Past Is Present_** **, that's why Dream-Raven is acting so very much OOC – at this point in time, Yang didn't know any better.**

 **I do not own RWBY, that's RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**


End file.
